Tocando fondo
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: *Ubicado en el noveno episodio de Free! ES* Sólo quedan pensamientos martirizantes. Un vacío cruel. Y Haruka insistiéndose con lo mismo, estoico, con sus ojos perdiendo brillo y aferrándose todo lo que es capaz a la almohada, extrañando la sensación de alegría infinita que le provocaba el agua y que ahora pareciera haberse perdido. Haru/Rin/Haru implicado.


**Renuncia: **todo de Kyoto Animation.

Había hecho otro shot y lo reescribí (porque tenía que escribir algo sobre el noveno pero eso era una porquería). Y… he estado llorando como una desquiciada. No sé con quién me deprimo más, si con Haru o Rin o Sou (o los tres, demonios). So, voy a deprimirme por ahí, y perdón por la cosa fea de abajo :'D *se mata*

**Advertencias: **angst. Spoilers.

* * *

**TOCANDO FONDO.**

**1.**

_Yo no soy tú_.

Gritó con furia. Y era cierto. Estaba cansado de que todos le insistieran con lo mismo, como si fuese Rin, cuando claramente así no era.

_Yo no soy tú_.

Le masculló. Y vio el dolor reflejado en los orbes de Matsuoka, el sufrimiento por verse apartado, más no le prestó importancia porque el momento era demasiado tenso y Haruka sólo quería irse de ahí (que todo fuese como antes, cuando nadaba por gusto y no necesidad, cuando los relevos eran por la emoción de estar en un equipo y no por los tiempos, cuando era _libre_).

Simple y sencillamente, ya no iba a aguantar esas cosas. Todo lo que no le incumbía.

Eran muchos problemas, muchas presiones. Sintió como si el agua lo oprimiese—duro, más duro, era difícil respirar. Y Rin se quedó atrás mientras él acompañó a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei junto al sonido de un golpe (antiguo pero que todavía se palpaba en el aire) y una verdad—que hería.

_Yo nado por mí, y por mis amigos_.

No mintió respecto a eso, si algo todavía tenía en claro era su completa sinceridad, y sin embargo, los párpados le pesaron (y quiso darse la vuelta, quiso mirar a Rin para confirmar… ¿_qué_? ¿Qué podría confirmar al verlo?) más no lo hizo y regresó con calma a su habitación compartida con Makoto.

La mano derecha le ardió. Seguramente tendría un moretón más al rato.

**2.**

Rin no dijo nada.

Rin observó los casilleros, vacíos, y el lugar que Haruka había ocupado. Rememoró sus palabras. Vio una vez más a Haru dándole la espalda, negándose a avanzar a su lado y acusándole, de manera indirecta, por ser tan egoísta.

Claro, en el fondo siempre lo fue. No era ninguna novedad o sorpresa. No obstante, todo parecía mal enfocado. Un manchón de colores que se escurren, como un cuadro al que han dejado a la intemperie y se moja con la lluvia, desvaneciéndose.

No tenía sentido, se reprochó.

Su sueño era llegar a ser nadador olímpico, el mejor. Y por el camino que estaba siguiendo lo lograría, pero si ese fuera el caso (y aunque Rin se instó a repetir "Sí, sí lo es") no debería haber una razón para que las entrañas y todo el cuerpo le doliesen con tanta intensidad y que pareciera que le entierran un fierro encajándoselo brutalmente sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Rin volvió su vista a la puerta abierta, notando la brisa que entraba por ésta y que hacía más obvia la ausencia de Nanase.

Volteó al casillero, ése, la viva prueba de que el puño de Haruka golpeó _algo _hace unos instantes antes de que lo mirase con rabia y una llama nunca antes vista.

— Ah, es eso —murmuró de pronto, inexpresivo.

Ni cuando se comportó como un imbécil con todos, ni cuando sacó a flote su lado malo, Haruka le gritó. Nunca. Ni de niños, siempre tan pegajoso a él, pues Haru se limitaba a bufar y desviar el rostro, con un casi desapercibido rubor en sus mejillas (vergüenza, a Rin le encantaba mosquearle respecto a ello). Más jamás hizo amago de mostrarse realmente enfado con su persona. Hasta ése momento.

Él lo orilló. Lo molestó. Él. A Haruka.

Y sin saber cómo reaccionar Rin se recargó en la pared, mirándola largamente.

Ahondando en lo que implicaba todo lo que Haruka le había soltado.

_Por mis amigos_.

Por _sus_ amigos.

Por Makoto, por Nagisa, por Rei. Por ellos. No por un sueño, o una causa mayor. Sólo por esos tres. Y no quiso hacerlo, pero pensó que él también era su amigo y que en ese caso entonces debería haber un por qué para que una a una las lágrimas se le escapasen mientras nadie lo observaba.

**3.**

No deseaba hablar sobre lo acontecido en los vestidores. Nagisa y Rei lo comprendieron y con una seriedad impropia de ellos se despidieron y le desearon buena noche y aunque Haruka miró el reloj en su mesita —y supo que no eran ni las seis— se los agradeció, mentalmente, y fue directo a su cama.

Makoto tardó en seguirlo, sentándose a la orilla de ésta.

Y el silencio se asentó entre ambos. No era uno de esos típicos que podían compartir por la extraña capacidad de Makoto para saber lo que pensaba, sino uno más denso. Frustrante. Haruka escondió su rostro contra la almohada, percibiéndola suave. Y fría.

(Todo era demasiado frío desde que había salido de la alberca, jadeante y desubicado).

— Ne, Haru…

— Estoy bien.

Makoto lo vio encogerse, un poco. Los labios temblando. Si hubiese tenido más valor le habría cuestionado a quién le afirmaba aquello. Porque en su opinión Haru se encontraba mal. No lo hizo. Haruka no lo notó.

Observaba la ventana, las luces que resplandecían de los demás edificios, la gente que tenía vocaciones ahí fuera y a la que no le agobiaba ser presionado por la sociedad y sus expectativas altas.

Se devolvió a su pesadilla. Tantas caras falsas y los chicos y Amakata, repitiéndole lo que ya sabía, pese a sus buenas intenciones. Oscuridad. Y Rin. Rin al final de todo, dándole su mano y sonriendo con creces.

La mirada que le dio, la de alguien que está a punto de llorar y romperse, le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Y sólo entonces con la compañía de Makoto, su indirecta a "Puedes contarme lo que sea, cuanto estés listo", el sonido del ventilador encendido; Haruka _casi_ se arrepintió.

_¿Volverá a sonreírme después de lo que le dije? ¿Habrá una mano que tomar?_

Pensamientos martirizantes. Un vacío cruel.

Y Haruka insistiéndose con lo mismo, estoico, con sus ojos perdiendo brillo y aferrándose todo lo que es capaz a la almohada, extrañando la sensación de alegría infinita que le provocaba el agua y que ahora pareciera haberse perdido.

— No importa Makoto. En serio que no. Esto no afectará en nada a nuestro relevo.

—… Ya.

_Estoy bien._

Mentira.

**4.**

_¿Qué sueño?_

Quién podría saber. Si Haruka le preguntó hacía un año qué haría sobre eso y Rin le contestó con felicidad que seguiría el suyo, no el de su padre, y todo gracias a él. Gracias a su apoyo, su fe.

_¿Qué futuro?_

Nadie podría estar seguro. Añoraba nadar y competir, pero más hacer ambas cosas con Nanase. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, o creía saber. Vio por él, preocupándose respecto a lo que haría más adelante, ya que Haru tenía tanto talento (y no se esforzó en conseguirlo, fue algo _natural_) y a veces le daba envidia, para de inmediato recriminarse, y comprendía que Haruka no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Sobre todo Haruka.

_¡Yo no tengo nada de eso!_

Rin se llevó una mano a la cara, sacudiéndose el cabello y con una soda a su derecha, a medio beber.

La culpa lo había arrinconado. El haberle causado eso a Haruka. Y sin embargo, pudo haber jurado que el corazón le rebotaba, herido.

Sólo quiso ayudarle. Sólo se indignó, como cualquier otra persona lo habría hecho.

— Pero cómo espera que entienda si nunca me dice nada…

Tal vez sí era un desconsiderado. Tal vez debía permitir que Haru hiciese lo que le viniera en gana, aunque se separaran nuevamente. Tal vez Haruka era la víctima, y él no tenía motivo alguno para que sus párpados estuviesen rojos e hinchados.

Pero, ¿por qué le costaba aferrarse a esa introspección? Pareciera que un muro se había instalado entre ellos y por mucho que Rin lo intentase tirar y gritara hasta quedarse sin voz y que sus puños sangren Haruka no lo viera ni escuchara.

Fue eso lo que le dolió. Eso, y que Haru y el resto fueron sus salvadores y ahora él no podía devolverle el favor.

_Me recuerda a mí, a como solía ser_.

Diría.

Le dio otro sorbo a la soda, y en ése momento Sousuke entró, observándole con intensidad y algo más (algo que a Rin no le agradó, igual que su excusa en los entrenamientos y su larga demora en las duchas).

Intentó aparentar que todo estaba en orden, que había una explicación convincente e irrelevante para su notable miseria. _Lo intentó_. Pero Sousuke no abrió la boca, sencillamente caminó a donde él y sentándose a su lado le pasó un brazo por el hombro, mudo e imperturbable.

Empezó como un hipido que se convirtió en un sollozo ahogado. Pronto Rin se halló balbuceando cosas que para él eran meras tonterías, cosas a las que no tendría que involucrar a Sousuke, cosas como: _Haru es un idiota pero yo soy uno más grande_. Y Sousuke siguió callado, abrazándole. Y Rin lo notó tenso al recargarse en su hombro (y eso aumentó su angustia, pues ocurría algo y no tenía idea de qué, sólo que no le gustaba) haciéndole sentir impotente.

Si cerraba los ojos podía mirarlo.

«Nunca he considerado tenerte en mi futuro, _no tengo futuro__ alguno_».

Si se cubría los oídos podía escucharlo.

«Nado por mí y mis amigos, no por ti».

Si se tocaba el pecho, ahí donde yacía su corazón, podía percibirlo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

_¿Entonces… eso significa… que no soy tu amigo?_

_¿Eh, Haru?_

**#FIN**


End file.
